You Are My Lollipop!
by TwystedCareBear
Summary: Ryou has a cousin... who is somehow his sister and a mousegirl? How's that work? [Oneshot request]


Sword-chan- Yeup yeup I have the weird urge to do a million fanfics at once!

Kishuu- Oh the humanity!

Sword-chan- -glares- Anyways, this is a fanfiction on Mew Lollipop, James's mew mew. You can find him on ?showforum5 under James Birdsong. poke See... You get stalkers!

Kishuu- O.O;;;;

Sword-chan- I don't own Mew Lollipop (James does! shouts and waves a flag COPYRIGHT JAMES! COPYRIGHT JAMES!)or Tokyo Mew Mew, and James doesn't either! DONT SUE! -scary face-

"Ribbon STRAWBERRY CHECK!"

"RIBBON MINTO ARROW!"

"Nyah nyah nyah... you'll never defeat me. You may have turned my followers against me, but you won't defeat me!" an icy voice crept in through the battle, "This may not be your last battle... but it will be your last without being CRIPPLES!"

"Ichigo, upgrade! Quick!" Minto urged, quite desperatly. Ichigo looked more worried than ever. She couldn't upgrade.

"Retasu, Purin, and Zakuro aren't here Minto! How am I supposed to upgrade with just you here? There isn't enough power..." Just as she was about to finish her sentence, there was a flash of red and some other colors behind her. A sugary, confident voice emerged and seemed to direct the words like a knife at the enemies army of mutated cats crossed with rabid dogs.

"LOLLIPOP DATA PAD!" What? Another mew mew? ((.)) Indeed! Ichigo and Minto turned to get a good look at her.

She looked to be about 12, and had chestnutty brown hair (Some refer to this as Sakura-brown ()) with a red and white striped bow. Adding to her appearance was a black unitard, a red dress that sort of went in a circle. Just below her dress was a white leg-band-ish-thing with a red ribbon and red and white bow in the middle of the ribbon. On her neck was another red-and-white bow, her red shoes had matching bows, except a bit bigger, and the biggest tip off (as if you haven't figured it out already!) that this girl was a Mew Mew were the black mice ears and thing, mouselike tail. Although you couldn't tell because her hands were behind her back, she had red gloves... that looked very warm and fuzzy...(())

Hurrying back to the cafe, with the girl behind them, Ichigo and Minto exchanged looks. Where had she come from?

"Ryou..?" called Ichigo as soon as she pushed open the cafe doors. Trying to find a polite way to ask, she had to pause, which gave Minto plenty of time to burst in.

"Who the heck is she? You never told us we'd have a guest..." Ryou smirked smugly.

"You needed it didn't you? By the looks of it you were getting your butts kicked," he paused and motioned for the girl, who had changed out of costume, but still had a tail. Not that it mattered so much, because it blended in easily and was very thin. "This is Carol. My... sister... who came here from the U.S..." I think I should keep the fact that she wasn't always my 'sister' to myself... Ryou thought. (NOTE: Urm... quote James- How became a mew mew- Christopher came from the U.S. to visit Ryou but came into Cafe Mew Mew after closeing to suprise him. Ryou didn't know cousin was stopping by so was tinkering with Keriichi on something while Keriichi was petting a timid mouse rescued when seen limping in a field. The resulting beam changed Christopher but also made him forget ever being anything but a mousegirl so it sort of worked out. With right legal doctering Carol was on school records though she is known to the team as Mew Lollipop.)

"Oh... I see..." Ichigo tilted her head thoughtfully. "What's your Mew Mew name?"

"L- urm... Lollip-pop..." she said quietly, her face turning red. Is this really the girl who just saved us in battle? Ichigo wondered. This tone wasn't the same... Minto seemed to read Ichigos mind.

"You're always much more confident as a Mew Mew too you know. Same for Retasu... When you've got a weapon by your side and you know you can kick butt it's sort of hard to stutter, you know... Of course, I-" she paused and did that signiture pose thats on the cover of Tokyo Mew Mew volume 2 "- Am always confident, Mew Mew or not," glaring, Ichigo decided it was time to change the subject.

"Is she gonna work her or what?"

"Nope. But she'll be hanging around a lot, so get used to her. And I don't think this is the last time she'll be using her combat skills as a Mew Mew,"

A few days went by without any need to fight. Carol had been registered at the schools and speant all of her freetime at the cafe, with Ryou. She seemed a bit more confident and didn't stutter much when she was with him, probably because she was his sister. Waitaminute...

"Ryou! I didn't know you even HAD a sister!!!" Purin burst when she heard the news. "What the heck!?!?!"

"Um... she was... living with my aunt for a while... yeah... so I sort of forgot about her and... stuff..." Bad topic bad topic dangerous territory... Alert alert alert (Kishuu- You can shut UP now Sword-chan! Sword-chan- Sorry sorry!!!) Purin shrugged it off, and, luckily, the rest of the girls bought it. Ryou sighed.

"A typical few days. Cousin gets zapped. Turns into mouse girl. Perfect!" he muttered in an almost-mute tone.

"What was that Ryou?" Purin slithered up to him and cupped her hand to her ear. Now I'm not calling her obnoxius or anything, but isn't she rather nosey...? NOSEY ROSEY! (Purin- Hey that's not nice... it's true but its NOT NI- Oh hey a bird... HI BIRDY BIRDY BIRDY!!! -trows rock at it- WAAH IT FLEW AWAY! EVERYONE HATES ME! goes into denial Taruto- tries to comfort Purin, nervously Purin- DIE MORTAL! AIYIYIYIYIYI! hisses and chases Taruto around the room -Censored for weird Purin-ness. While we wait, lets get back to the fanfic!-)

"Nothing, Fong. Get back to work, now. Table 3s waiting on you..." Purin put herself in a basin and rolled over to table 3, (It's from one of the books ;;) scaring them a little bit, and when it was time to give them their food, she threw it into the toilet to save time later. A pure Purin moment, folks. I've got it on tape.

Meanwhile, Carol (Lollipop if you haven't gotten used to it yet. forces it in your head CAROL CAROL CAAAROOOLLL!!!) was scurrying around like Ryou's assistent/ (fear my slash)sister and very happy about it.

"I guess Ryou was wrong..." Retasu commented one day, "It looks like there isn't going to be another change for Carol to battle... no more monsters," she sounded slightly happy about it, but, of course, it was, as is with all my fanfics. (Not that I've published many O.O;;)

The sun was just setting, and the sky seemed to make the whole world glow with pastel yellows, oranges, pinks, reds, and a little bit of blue (I think that comes from some type of chemical in the air... You see it a lot if you go to certain places in Mexico -shrug-). There had been a steady flow of costumers, and Retasu and Purin set a record with breaking less than 5 dishes in one day. But it's like with teachers or algebra tests (o.O)- the more perfect it seems, the worse the monster inside of them will be... and judging by how good this day had been, it would be a burning inferno at the end.

"Um.. uh... Ryou?" Carol asked as Zakuro, Purin, Retasu, Minto, and Ichigo left.

"Yeah?"

"Whats that... t... what is it-- I mean... ? Um..." she pointed out the window while trying to find the words (Did I stress this too much?)to complete her sentence. Luckily, Ryou got the idea right away and rushed outside, hoping the girls hadn't gone to far. This time, he thought, it doesn't look so easy to defeat. Why the heck had it been so large when it was clearly far away? Or was it just going extremely fast? It had been impossible to make-out any features, because there was a glow that totally covered it all up, and that window was a little dusty. (Tsk, tsk... You never know when a huge something is going to attack!!)

"Carol! You post-transform while I get the rest of the Mew Mews! You think you can keep it busy?" he called over his shoulder to the open doorway Carol was standing in.

"Um... I-I guess so-o..." came her stutter, followed by a slightly more confident, "Lollipop Metamorphisis!" (Just a note- Carol and Lollipop are the same person... she just doesn't stutter as much as a mew mew. At least I think that's what James said...) Red-pink light, etc., etc... HEY! It's just lights! Do we really need them? Erm. Yes. Anyways.

"LOLLIPOP DATA PAD!" hoping her aim was good enough and that it would hit it's target, she held her breath for a moment. Obviously taking notice of her, It turned around and looked royaly homicidal. None of the other Mew Mews were there yet, and she had to fend for herself. This was only her first battle... And then a shout broke through her thoughts, running like icy water through a stream.

"DIE MORTAL! HEAT WAVE! HEAT SLEEP!"

"Wha--?" Lollipop had been about to ask what that was (No stuttering thankyou verymuch!), but a wave of heat- hence the attack and skill name- washed over instantly and started to dizzy her, and she was barely able to hold up her weapon and just choked out her skill.

"Lollipop... Data... LOLLIPOP DATA PAD!" she choked out through coughs, her voice acting like a rollercoaster, rising and falling with each word that escaped her mouth. The recoil of her attack caused her to topple backwards, and if it hadn't been for a low hanging branch, she would still be here.

NOT! Did I scare you? Heh heh heh. Yeup yeup yeup...

"Gack! What happened?" Mew Retasu was the first to notice a dizzy Mew Lollipop on the ground. "Are you all right?"

"Whoo... look at the bubbles. Lets count... one... two... three..." the heat wave had done more than overheat her, she was now going crazy. Momentarily, at least. Mew Purin looked into Mew Lollipops eyes and snapped her fingers, then clapped her hands.

"I'll be right back..." she ran as fast as she could into the cafe while telling the others to watch out for It, who was actually still admiring his work. She soon emerged with a bag of ice and dumped it down Mew Lollipops back. And this seemed to do the trick, especially since Ryou had been freezing that ice in -20 degrees for a few days. He'd just have to start over if he wanted sherbet that bad, hai?

"Good, you're back. Now can we please rip him to SHREDS?" Minto asked sharply. Ichigo nodded.

"This time I can upgrade... Ready?" the others gave a nod, and their weapons disolved. However, Ichigos did too, and instead of going to Ichigo, they went to Lollipop.

"Eh...? L--" for a moment the words didn't come to her, but she immeadiatly understood "LOLLIPOP VERSION UP!" (A/N- I'm not sure if this is O.K with James, but this story is supposed to concentrate on Lollipop --;; So live with it... so I gave her a new weapon!)

"Ribbon... Lollipop Data Stream!" a wand materialized in Mew Lollipops hand and a jet of green and blue numbers, letters, and some other characters even your great-great-great-great-great grandamas older sister's brother-in-laws ancestors from Rome would understand... If you catch my snowdrift. It became weakened, not entirelly sure what was going on, but there was to much power in all of the data that came from the wand, and he decided it was time to mind his manners and introduce himself.

"Not meaning to keep you in the dark... but this is the end. I am Blood... and I am the leader of the aliens..."

Sould I leave yu here? No, no. This isn't all that long and cliffhangers like these always drive me crazy. So lets go into PART TWO!

"WHAT? I thought... Deep Blue... Masaya...???" Ichigo sputtered.

"You've GOT to be joking! After all that work we did?" came Mintos follow.

"And now we have to do it... ALL OVER AGAIN?" Purin shouted.

"..." Both Zakuro and Retasu kept quiet. It's always the quiet ones, you know (Just messing with you XP But... keep on the lookout for something crazy with ebilness)...

"Pah! A scandel! That impersonator is not their leader. I am their true messiah... but seeing as you pathetic humans turned my followers against me... I'll get revenge on you instead of the military..." he sneered. "Just seeing Earth blow up is better than taking it over... Or do you actually want a battle...?" Taking this oppurtunity to catch him off guard, Mew Lollipop attacked. Again.

"RIBBON... LOLLIPOP DATA STREAM!" this time, however, she missed her target, and it went right in Blood's ear. All the data, that was programmed to cause pain, went through his body, in his system... and totally changed him. Lollipops data stream had bits of all of the mew mews, but her purehearted personality had gotten into this batch the most. Blood's memory was completley erased, and had no idea what he had done. Which, of course, resulted in him going back to whatever planet he came from... and forgetting his intentions about destroying Earth. After this victory, Carol was officially the strongest Mew Mew alongside Ichigo and Berri (Who I would much like to read about. Although I'm sure I'll have to kill her the moment I do )).

The end

Geez. This was... short... a oneshot. shrug Hey, he wanted a fanfic... I volunteered. Now go stalk the poor guy ) Heh heh heh... AGAIN-

I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW! I DO NOT OWN MEW LOLLIPOP/CAROL! MEW LOLLIPOP/CAROL IS COPYRIGHTED TO JAMES (Birdsong...?) AND TOKYO MEW MEW TO... WHOEVER! bows THANK YOU DRIVE SAFE!


End file.
